Un tragique accident
by Charlie Zebra
Summary: Que savons-nous exactement de Jim Moriarty? Retournons dans le passé, aussi loin que les documents et témoignages ici réunis puissent nous le permettre. Mais, surtout, ne nous égarons pas sur le chemin tortueux de son esprit, entre les mensonges et les vérités refoulées au plus profond de sa mémoire. Rated M au cas où.
1. Vidéosurveillance

« _Il voulait tout. Toujours tout. Et ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait toujours. Je sais qu'il était capable du meilleur autant qu'il l'était pour le pire. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Parce qu'il savait. Il ne referait jamais surface. Il était mort bien avant toute cette histoire. En tout cas, pas vraiment vivant, dans une chute continuelle, il lui fallait juste sa dose pour ne pas s'écraser. Sa dose quotidienne. Pour le reste, il était mort..._

_C'était un gamin patient et attentif. Silencieux. Les autres enfants s'en prenaient à lui, et il restait silencieux. Il était bizarre. Je me souviens qu'il lisait. Beaucoup. Je sais pas trop comment il avait appris ça, à lire, on avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça ici, mais faut dire qu'il était malin, très malin, alors j'imagine qu'il avait pu apprendre tout seul, plus ou moins. Par contre, personne ne semblait prêter attention à ce qu'il parle ou non. Enfin, il parlait parfois, mais c'était assez incohérent. Bizarre comme je disais. Personne ne s'est jamais approché de lui suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Et comme il était isolé, et comme des gamins à problèmes, le coin en était bourré, et bien, on a jamais su. Il était probablement atteint d'une sorte d'autisme. Quoi qu'il en soit, James s'est noyé lorsqu'il avait 13 ans. Oh, non, je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tué; en réalité, il a été sauvé. Tout du moins respirait-il. Oui, il bougeait bras et jambes. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait. Mais il était mort. Il n'était plus ni attentif, ni patient. Il se foutait de tout, sauf de ce qui lui plaisait, et s'il faut parler de ce qui lui plaisait..._ »

.

Un deuxième cri se répercuta dans le parking désert.

« Tais-toi. Tu m'agaces. »

Dans la lumière crue des néons, une jeune femme, à peine déshabillée, s'efforçait de ne pas hurler. Quelques heures auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait vu le plutôt séduisant miliardaire, elle s'était vraiment dit que c'était la chance de sa vie. Alors elle s'était laissée faire, même si elle était censée uniquement l'accompagner. Etre gentille lui vaudrait sûrement quelque chose en retour, et elle en avait besoin. Maintenant, elle était seule avec lui, dans un parking et il était plus de 3 heures du matin, subissant un rapport que ressemblait cruellement à un viol.

Jim Moriarty, lui, ne se disait rien, ne pensait rien. Ca valait le coup, rien que pour ça. Il ne voulait simplement pas l'entendre, de cette manière elle n'existait pas et il était seul. De cette manière il ressentait juste cette effroyable, délicieuse, sensation de vide, de brouillard, alors qu'il la prenait violemment contre le mur. Il entendit son portable sonner. Tant pis. Alors qu'il commençait à glisser de plus en plus souplement en elle, il se contracta et laissa échapper un râle et s'épancha.

Il la laissa presque à terre. Il ne tendit pas la main. Ne la prit pas dans ses bras, ne l'embrassa pas. Il l'ignora parfaitement et se rhabilla en reprenant son souffle. Il était encore grisé et le sang battait dans ses tempes. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège conducteur de sa Jaguar XF en ferma les yeux. Son portable sonna à nouveau et il décrocha.

« ...Quoi ? Et tu l'as laissé... OK. Retrouve-le... Je m'en fous, de tes excuses, retrouve-le. Je veux les vidéos de surveillance vendredi soir. »

Il jeta son portable sur la banquette arrière, à côté des affaires de la brune dont il avait oublié le nom, et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait venir.

Il lui lança un sourire condescendant lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la portière côté passager.

« Prends tes affaires derrière.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu es sourde ? Dépêche toi. »

A peine eut elle récupéré son sac à main en lui hurlant des insultes qu'il démarra en trombe et disparu du parking sans un regard.

.

« _Tout le monde a sa part d'ombre. Enfin, en général. Il arrive que certaines personnes soient plus sombres que d'autres, et Moriarty n'était qu 'à peine plus sombre que Holmes. Holmes. Ca l'a très vite obsédé. Il fallait qu'il le trouve, et qu'il le tue. Mais pas comme n'importe qui. Il fallait qu'il le détruise, et qu'il le regarde. Qu'il joue un peu, mais surtout qu'il l'observe. Qu'il le voit tomber. Il lui fallait la preuve suprême de sa toute puissance. Et pour ça, il n'a reculé devant rien. C'était la première fois qu'il se mettait réellement en danger. Knowledge is power, c'était comme son adage, et il n'avait jamais eu intérêt à se montrer. Mais il le haïssait profondément. Et ne dit-on pas que l'amour donne des ailes, et que la haine est le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour ?_ »

.

Vidéos. Lieux. Ennemis. Amis. Non. Il n'a pas d'amis. Une faiblesse, alors. Oui, une faiblesse. Il fallait trouver une faille. Mais ça ne serait possible que lorsqu'il le verrait face à face. Personne ne peut éternellement se cacher. Lui-même ne le peut pas. Du moins, pas directement. Attirer son attention. De manière à ce qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Sans qu'il sache qui il est. Un nom sans visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Jim referma son ordinateur et pivota sur sa chaise et leva la tête vers son sniper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Seb ?  
– Tu as un message.  
– Et bien, prends le pour moi, lança-t-il en se levant, agacé.  
– Le type sait que tu t'intéresses à Sherlock Holmes. »

Jim se figea un instant. Il réfléchit rapidement, avant de répondre:

« Il veut que je l'en débarrasse ?  
– Non. Il veut de l'argent pour t'en débarrasser.  
– M'en débarrasser ? Mais pour quoi faire ? »

Il ricana. Holmes semblait être intelligent, et le monde était... Ennuyeux, tellement ennuyeux. Tout était facile. Donné. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour prendre ce qu'il voulait. Mais Holmes... Holmes était intéressant. Il résolvait des affaires, et lui, il mettait en scène les plus complexes. Un petit jeu de pouvoir, ça, c'était amusant. Et ce serait encore plus amusant de le faire courir après un fantôme.

« Quoi qu'il propose, dis lui que j'accepte. Peu importe la somme. »

.

«_ C'était de vrais gamins ces deux-là. Des gamins qui jouaient à cache-cache, qui jouaient au loup avec la vie des gens, parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Oh non, non, je sais que Sherlock n'en était pas en reste, il adorait ça. Il adorait la pagaille que semait Jim, il serait mort d'ennui si il n'avait jamais existé. Mais ça, c'est évident. J'ai bien connu Jim, très bien connu, et j'aurai aimé connaître Sherlock d'un peu plus près, si seulement j'avais pu m'en approcher. J'aurai voulu en faire mes plus beaux trophées de chasse._ »

.

« Non, Jimmy, non, noon. Oh, mon Dieu, aidez-nous !  
- Où il est ?  
- Sara, sauve-toi !  
- Il est parti, Jim, il est parti, arrête, laisse maman, je t'en supplie !  
- Je vais le tuer, répéta-t-il, la voix tremblante. JE VAIS LE TUER. »


	2. Le chasseur

« _James était un chasseur. Il traquait, il attendait le moment propice, ou bien il le provoquait, puis il frappait, il tuait, il dévorait. C'était un mégalomane, il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse être à son niveau, aussi intelligent, aussi intéressant, aussi puissant. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a tué, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est tué. Mieux valait rien, plutôt qu'être deux. Et il l'aurait tué de toute façon, de n'importe quelle manière, même si il avait été de son côté. Mais là, c'était tellement mieux... Imaginez. Mettez-vous à sa place. Essayez de penser comme lui. Il allait entrer dans l'histoire. Les gens connaissaient son nom, ils le connaîtraient pour toujours. Alors, c'était la meilleure façon de mourir. Tout avait été prévu, tout était déjà écrit. Il écrivait, maîtrisait parfaitement son destin, quand Holmes, lui, devait toujours faire face à l'imprévu. Enfin, jusqu'au dernier round. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Si il était toujours en vie, il aurait trouvé ça absolument génial, tellement génial, même si il aurait continué à s'acharner à le détruire. James aurait certainement été le plus grand génie criminel de tous les temps. Le plus grand génie tout court._ »

.

Ca n'avait pas été difficile de le retrouver. Ni même de l'embarquer. Ils avaient suffisamment de charges contre lui pour que sa disparation, éphémère ou définitive, ne pose pas vraiment de problèmes. Pas de contact avec une quelconque famille, amis. Un père devenu fou, ayant voulu faire justice lui même, ce serait l'excuse la plus évidente. Mycroft savait de plus que, dans ce milieu, où il n'y avait jamais de contact direct et où le respect était inculqué par la peur, un roi déchu était un roi mort, et il serait vite oublié. Démanteler le réseau de Moriarty ne serait pas aisé, bien entendu. Mais à chaque jour sa peine.

Ils l'avaient trouvé dès sa sortie du tribunal. Innocenté. Mycroft Holmes s'y attendait, et il avait fait placé une voiture, pour l'attendre. Lorsqu'il les avait vu, il n'avait pas cherché à fuir, il s'était même approché, d'un sourire serein, parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il s'en sortirait avec force, ou que l'on ferait de lui un martyr.

.

« _Il est prodigieusement doué pour les mathématiques. A vingt et un ans il publie une étude sur le binôme de Newton, qui fait sensation dans toute l'Europe. Tout donnait à penser qu'il allait faire une carrière extrêmement brillante. Mais l'homme a des tendances héréditaires diaboliques. Des instincts criminels d'autant plus redoutables qu'ils sont servis par une extraordinaire intelligence et force mentale._ » *****

.

Il attendait dans l'obscurité, le regard vide. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot. Il n'avait rien dit. Il avait simplement allumé une cigarette et avait regardé son gardien. Puis il avait encaissé les coups sans se plaindre. Ils avaient tout essayé, mais il se foutait de tout. Il savait qu'Adler avait des photos de lui. Il savait qu'elle avait des informations qui l'auraient tué, en d'autres mains, en l'occurrence, celles des dirigeants du pays. Mais Adler était morte, et il s'en foutait parfaitement. C'était cependant la seule fois où il avait parlé, avec un sourire goguenard, pour dire qu'il se représentait bien cette photo de lui, nu et attaché, avec Irène derrière lui, sur la une des magazines à scandales.

Mycroft savait ce qu'il attendait, mais il n'irait pas le voir. Il était patient. Il savait que Moriarty n'aurait jamais remis la clé à qui que ce soit. Il savait par expérience qu'il n'avait confiance en personne. Mais lui aussi était patient. Absent. Il souriait en attendant le prochain coup. Il savait qu'ils se lasseraient. Il ne pensait pas une seconde qu'ils pourraient le tuer.

.

« _Certaines personnes antisociales, présentant des troubles de la personnalité, comme ici, un comportement passif-agressif, alliés à une très grande intelligence, que l'on peut plus ou moins associer à des INTJ, comportent des caractéristiques uniques. Elles sont capables d'un très grand contrôle, sur elles-mêmes et sur n'importe quelles situations. Concernant James Moriarty, il est difficile de savoir précisément ce dont il était capable. Néanmoins, il semble s'exclure totalement du présent lorsqu'il se sent menacé ou lorsqu'il a besoin de réfléchir. Il pourrait s'agir a priori d'une variante de la méthode des lieux. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est qu'il ne semble pas la contrôler parfaitement. Il s'y réfugie le plus souvent simplement par réflexe de survie, et peut rester de nombreuses heures mutiques, d'autant qu'il ralentit progressivement son métabolisme_. »

.

Il aurait dû être terrorisé, ou du moins, il aurait dû tout faire pour essayer de fuir. C'est ce que n'importe quelle personne censée aurait fait. Ce que n'importe quelle personne avec un minimum d'amour propre aurait essayé pour sauver sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas bougé, et elle aurait juré qu'il savait exactement où il était, car, dès qu'elle avait jeté un regard sur lui, il s'était mis à sourire dans sa direction, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir, ni l'entendre. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce sourire, ni ce regard fiévreux, qui la fixait dans l'obscurité la plus totale.  
Elle n'oublierait jamais comment il l'avait fait prisonnière à son tour, comment il l'avait rendue dépendante de lui-même, comment il l'avait gardée près de lui pendant trois jours, sous l'effet de la coke. Elle n'oublierait jamais ses halètements et ses tremblements lorsqu'elle l'avait pris. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, pas un seul. Il ne l'avait jamais supplié et s'était laissé faire, alors qu'elle le torturait, presque littéralement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter de s'éloigner de lui.

.

« _Maman ne t'a jamais laissé seul, jamais, et pourtant tu es parti, tu es parti dans ce fichu pensionnat, pour faire ton intéressant, parce que tu voulais toujours être le meilleur, être meilleur que nous tous. T'as réussi pas vrai, t'as renié tes origines. Tu es un menteur, et tu l'as toujours été. Et dire que papa ne t'en voulait pas, d'avoir dit tous ces mensonges à maman. Pourquoi as-tu raconté ces horreurs ? Comment as-tu pu salir papa ? Alors que c'était un simple accident ! Tu voulais nous détruire, c'est ça ? Parce que c'est tout ce que tu aimes, tout ce que tu sais faire, détruire les gens. Maintenant tu n'as plus de famille, maintenant tu es seul_. »

.

* * *

_**.**_

_*****Partie de la description de Moriarty par Sherlock dans Le dernier problème, d'Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Un commentaire, une petite critique fait toujours plaisir et aide !_


	3. Oedipe est Roi

« _ Tout d'abord, il contestait toute autorité, en particulier celle venant d'autres hommes. On sait qu'il avait tué son père, et il réitérait toujours le même schéma, c'est à dire, détruire toute forme de domination masculine. Bien sûr, il en avait conscience, ce qui lui avait permis de masquer ce fait. Irene Adler avait une certaine puissance sur lui, mais elle ne le savait pas. On sait désormais qu'elle était l'unique femme de son entourage, pour la simple raison qu'elle aurait pu le contrôler suffisamment pour nous amener jusqu'à lui, pour se sauver elle-même du piège qu'il lui tendait, si seulement nous nous étions intéressés un peu plus à son passé. Mais la mort de son père était restée pendant vingt ans, un tragique accident. Pas de témoignage, pas de preuve, sa mère et sa soeur avait déménagé peu après. On les pensait bouleversées par sa disparition, mais elles étaient terrorisées. James Moriarty senior était, d'après ses connaissances, un homme respecté, un père aimé et aimant., et personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il avait été victime d'un paricide, pas plus qu'on aurait pu deviner tout ce qui avait amené à ce meurtre. James Moriarty junior détestait sa mère et sa soeur qui l'avaient trahi, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter d'imaginer son père exister, et exercer une autorité sur quiconque. Il détestait aussi les enfants qui avait grandi d'une union heureuse, qui n'avaient pas souffert comme lui, et qui le faisaient souffrir. La jeunesse de Moriarty n'avait été qu'une continuelle souffrance, alors il avait tué son père d'un accès de rage, et il ne s'était plus jamais laissé maltraiter. Aujourd'hui, nous savons tout cela grâce aux lettres de sa soeur qu'il avait plus ou moins conservées. Déjà, elle l'accusait d'avoir menti, et entretenait une correspondance haineuse avec lui. La date de la dernière lettre coïncidait avec la mort de son père. Elle ne l'avait jamais dénoncé néanmoins, surement par crainte. Personne n'aurait jamais su la vérité si il avait détruit ces lettres, et c'est ce que Moriarty aurait souhaité, car en tuant le seul témoin de ce qu'il avait subi, il avait caché habilement sa seule faiblesse._ »

.

Ca n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça, se répétait Jim. L'homme gisait là, derrière la maison, un pieu enfoncé dans la nuque. Un pieu que cette ordure avait lui même planté là, un peu plus tôt. Il s'était agité une ou deux secondes, puis s'était figé, gardant une expression de surprise ridicule sur le visage. Ridicule était le mot. C'était un banal accident. Personne ne saurait jamais qu'il avait voulu le tuer. Il avait tout prémédité, tout arrangé, et rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il l'avait simplement poussé pour ne pas sentir ses mains sales sur lui, il était tombé et maintenant il était mort. Jim s'en voulait affreusement. Il voyait sa vengeance qu'il avait planifiée pendant des semaines lui échapper complètement. Il n'arrivait pas à éprouver suffisamment de soulagement à le voir là, mort à ses pieds, pour être enfin en paix avec lui-même. Il aurait voulu le poignarder, le tuer un millier de fois, puis brûler son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus ne serait-ce qu'un os, il aurait voulu qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se rendre, les flics auraient vu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident. On ne mettrait jamais en prison un pauvre gamin de quinze ans, qui pleurait de peur et de tristesse. Qui pleurait de rage, en réalité. Mais il s'était mis à courir, à courir à travers la campagne, et il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, trop tard pour se nettoyer de ce que cet homme lui avait fait. Jim pleurait en pensant qu'il devrait vivre souillé toute sa vie, en pensant qu'il avait échoué. Il n'échouerait plus jamais.

.

« _ Il était brillant. C'était quelqu'un que n'importe quel professeur aurait apprécié. Bien sûr, il était un peu narcissique, mais la plupart des élèves ici le sont. La différence, c'est qu'il ne venait pas d'une bonne famille, et qu'il était plus malin que les autres. C'était juste un gamin de la campagne, mais il savait se faire respecter. Il était peu regardant des règles, et on a bien failli le renvoyer à plusieurs reprises, mais personne ne pouvait s'y résigner. Bien sûr, on avait eu des échos d'autres élèves, et on savait qu'il avait été renvoyé de deux lycées pour mauvaise conduite, mais on a fait la sourde oreille. On ne pouvait pas se résoudre à renvoyer l'un des meilleurs éléments de l'école. _»

.

Il avait poussé Jim dans l'eau. Celui-ci s'était débattu en hurlant, avant de couler. Il ne fallait pas que les autres sachent. Sa femme le tuerait. Il irait en prison. Mais si il mourrait, alors toute cette histoire, tout ce qu'il avait fait disparaîtrait avec lui. Il s'était un peu trop approché de l'eau, il était tombé, il ne savait pas nager et il s'était noyé. Personne n'aimait beaucoup le gamin. Il était tout à fait inutile, il était taré, il était bizarre. Tout le monde penserait que ce ne serait qu'un tragique accident.

.

« _Il s'est passé quelque chose. Là-bas. Quelque chose qui a fait qu'il n'est revenu que pour assassiner son père. James n'était pas un enfant d'une nature mauvaise, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'insouciance commune aux enfants. J'ai le souvenir que c'était un enfant fragile, réservé, très intelligent. Un enfant très perspicace, avec des valeurs morales particulières, mais plutôt justes. Et il s'est passé quelque chose là bas, quelque chose d'affreux, et son père en était coupable. Et même si il n'était qu'un jeune garçon sans grande éducation, il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal..._ »

.

C'était la vie, c'était un jeu, un grand jeu, ça, il l'avait vite compris, et il avait du rapidement l'assimiler pour survivre. Jim avait poursuivit ses études, s'était plongé dans l'économie et la sociologie. Lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans la carrière de trader à son propre compte, il n'avait connu aucun échec important. Il avait une connaissance immense des choses, et se donnait pour but d'assimiler le plus de connaissance possible, toujours plus, sur tout, sur l'homme surtout, et cela associé à son instinct de prédateur, rendait ses coups imparables. Aucun échec. Le monde était un vaste échiquier situé dans le temps et l'espace et il lui suffisait d'attendre le bon moment pour manipuler la bonne pièce. Mais ça l'avait vite ennuyé. Il ne voulait pas contrôler le monde comme ça, mais semer la discorde, créer le chaos, la panique, était infiniment plus drôle. Il lui manquait toujours quelque chose, mais maintenant il l'avait trouvé. Il avait trouvé Holmes. Il regardait les vidéos de surveillance et celles des caméras cachées avec obstination. Il voulait tout savoir de lui, tout voir, tout entendre. Il avait passé près de 48 heures à tout regarder, en boucle, sans rien manger, à se ronger les ongles, à se délecter du plan qui émergeait lentement de la torpeur de son esprit, de l'excitation qui l'empêchait de dormir. Car c'était le mot, excitation. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça aussi longtemps, il en tremblait presque. Il fallait qu'il le rencontre, très vite, mais patience. Patience. Il avait un plan. Un plan tellement simple qu'il ne pourrait pas être découvert.

.

«_ La douce et aimante Lily Moriarty et son mari, qui était un homme simple et juste, ne pouvaient pas avoir engendré un tel monstre, j'en suis persuadé. C'était le fils du diable en personne, et encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit réellement mort. Si il l'est, que le seigneur ait pitié de sa pauvre âme car nous savons la vérité. On ne peut pas blâmer James Moriarty senior pour le comportement qu'il a pu avoir par le passé avec son fils, car il ne l'était pas. Son fils, je veux dire. Ici, même si le viol est prohibé comme dans tout le pays, dans les années 70, il s'agissait encore plus ou moins d'un sujet de honte, et Lily Moriarty ne s'en ai jamais plainte, sauf ici. Je ne suis pas censé révéler des confessions à qui que ce soit, mais j'espère, et Dieu m'en est témoin, que cela permettra à James Moriarty junior de régler ses comptes sur Terre. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que Lily l'ait toujours caché. D'autant que son fils est né quelque mois à peine après son mariage._  
_James Moriarty junior ne ressemblait en aucun point à son père, sur le plan intellectuel comme sur le physique. Il n'avait hérité d'aucun de ses traits, ni d'aucun de ses aïeux. Il avait la pâleur des Brown, la même petite taille, et les mêmes yeux mélancoliques. Il n'était ni grand, ni costaud, n'avait pas l'apparence d'un travailleur, d'un paysan comme le reste des Moriarty. Cela arrive vous me direz, avec ce que l'on sait sur la génétique aujourd'hui. Lily ne m'a jamais révélé l'identité de son violeur, mais très jeune, le petit Moriarty commençait à présenter certaines anomalies. Il était de santé fragile, ce qui l'empêchait d'aller à l'école. Il était pourtant très intelligent, or, aucun des Brown ou des Moriarty n'était connu pour ses facultés intellectuelles. D'autre part, il a longtemps éprouvé des difficultés à s'exprimer, à formuler des phrases cohérentes. Puis en grandissant, il est resté chétif, maladif même, alors qu'il était fort bien nourri, et que de chaque côté de sa famille, les hommes souffraient très souvent d'embonpoint. Autant d'anomalies qui nous ont mis sur la voix. Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'il s'agit d'un pur hasard. Bien au contraire, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une réalité tout autre..._ »


	4. Possibilités post-mortem

_Je ne suis vraiment inspirée que vers les deux heures du matin..._

_Enfin, voilà ( probablement ) l'avant-dernier chapitre, mes enfants. Je dis probablement, parce qu'il y en aura peut être encore deux, si il me vient encore assez d'idées. Je sais que ça mériterait vraiment d'être infiniment plus développé, mais j'aime assez bien la forme que ça a pris._

_Merci à ceux qui lisent, et qui suivent. Un grand merci à Lia Mei Soma, sans son soutien ( depuis toujours ), je n'aurai jamais pu terminer une seule fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_._

* * *

_._

_« Nombreuses fractures, une centaine de coups de couteau, l'arme fait à peu près vingt centimètres. Mais ce n'est pas la cause de la mort. L'homme était déjà mort, les blessures sont toutes post-mortem. Vous voyez, il y a peu d'éclaboussures, il n'y avait donc plus de pression sanguine. La mort remonte à, je dirais, cinq jours, mais les blessures ont été faites il y a moins de quarante-huit heures. Les larves n'ont pas éclos dans les blessures, mais celles dans les yeux et la bouche, si. Le corps n'a aucun signe distinctif, il est méconnaissable. On sait qu'il s'agit seulement d'un homme âgé, entre quatre-vingt et quatre-vingt dix ans. L'autopsie révèle que homme n'a pas été étranglé, ni empoisonné d'une quelconque manière. Mais elle révèle un cancer de la peau à un stade extrêmement avancé, c'est probablement la cause du décès... Il faut retrouver l'auteur de ces mutilations, car ce sont évidemment des mutilations. Il faut trouver pourquoi, et nous saurons qui a fait ça. »_

_._

Il y avait un épais brouillard. Il entendait à peine les gens s'agiter autour de lui. Il voulait leur répondre. Ses poumons le brûlaient, le brouillard finit par se dissiper, et il vit sa mère, le visage inquiet, baigné de larmes, juste au dessus de lui. Il ne voyait plus son père. Sa mère le prit contre elle, le sermonna en pleurant. _Mama_. Il allait tout lui dire. Tout. Il n'avait pas peur. Il sentait quelque chose lui brûler les entrailles, et ce n'était pas l'eau. Elle le croirait, les emmènerait loin, lui et Mary. Elle les protégerait, se répétait-il. _Mama_.

.

_« C'est le dernier problème a résoudre. »_

_._

Des images qui vont trop vite en noir et blanc, la vue qui s'obscurcit. Déjà, il ne voit plus grand chose, plus de vision périphérique. Il sait ce que c'est. Il va vomir, très bientôt, il sent sa gorge qui le brûle, mais il ne veut pas tomber. Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est pas la chute. C'est trop bête. Pas maintenant. La douleur lui donne l'impression que son cerveau est comprimé, mais c'est ça, Jim, c'est exactement ça. Bientôt, il ne peut plus réfléchir, mais il faut juste qu'il les monte, ces putains d'escaliers, il y en a combien déjà ? _Seb_...

.

_« Démanteler le réseau de Moriarty a pris des années. Il était réparti dans le monde entier, notamment en Chine, en Turquie, et surtout, en Afghanistan. Sebastian Moran s'y était fait des allié avant de revenir à Londres. Un petit cadeau, en échange d'une considérable aide financière. Le problème désormais, est que Moran demeure introuvable. Il essayé d'abattre Holmes trois fois, alors que personne d'autre n'avait pu le retrouver pendant trois ans. On connaissait sa loyauté sans bornes envers son patron, mais personne ne se doutait qu'il prendrait la relève. Il est dangereux, talentueux et plus que déterminé à venger Moriarty. Il ne lâchera pas celui qu'il considère comme son assassin avant de l'avoir éliminé. »_

_._

« Tu l'as tué toi-même.  
- Non, il était déjà mort, quand je suis arrivé. Mais, ça, ça ne regarde que moi.  
- Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

Il eut un sourire amer. Il ne voulait pas discuter de ça, ça ne le concernait pas, c'était personnel. Il fallait qu'il mette des barrières à leur relation, sans quoi Sebastian deviendrait vite envahissant, et il ne voulait pas perdre son plus fidèle employé.

« Tu as tué toute ta famille.  
- Non, il était déjà mort et j'ai tué un homme qui n'était pas mon père, par accident, qui plus est.  
- Mais il t'a élevé comme son fils, c'est tout comme.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, bon sang ?  
- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment, ajouta-t-il en allumant une cigarette. Tu es ailleurs, et tout ce bordel, ça empiète sur le boulot.  
- Ca n'empiètera plus sur rien désormais. »

Sebastian se retourna et regarda son patron, avec un mélange d'exaspération et de tristesse.

« Ecoute, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. De tout ça. Tu as besoin de parler. »

Jim se leva subitement. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son sniper. Il bouillonnait.

« Tu penses que j'ai envie de te parler, à toi ? Et de quoi ? Tu veux des confidences sur l'oreiller ? Ca n'empièterait pas sur le boulot, ça ?  
- Jim...  
- Je te fais pitié, cracha-t-il, c'est ça ?  
- Non...  
- Alors quoi ? »

Sebastian soupira. Ca devenait difficile d'être honnête avec lui, il était de plus en plus susceptible et sur les nerfs.

« Je ne veux simplement pas que tu meures bêtement.  
- Mais, je vais mourir bêtement Seb. On ne peut pas mourir d'une façon plus stupide que d'un cancer. Je suis en train de perdre toutes mes capacités intellectuelles, et je serais d'ici peu complètement instable et malade. Je serais alité, et j'attendrais de mourir. Bon, d'accord, je n'aurai pas à attendre trop longtemps. Tu as constaté toi-même que j'allais de plus en plus mal, est-ce que tu crois que je vais attendre patiemment, que je vais te laisser me faire prendre mes cachets tous les jours, puis que tu veilles sur moi dans un lit d'hôpital ? Je ne veux pas qu'on se souvienne de moi comme ça, Seb. Je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes de moi comme ça. Tu voulais que je te parle, non ? Et bien, c'est fait. Et, non, pitié, ne me sors pas le classique "tu vas t'en sortir", ça fait longtemps que je m'y suis fait. Mais je préfère mourir avant, et mieux que ça. »

Sebastian se détourna. Il avait la gorge nouée. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme, il le paierait cher. Mais ça faisait quatre ans qu'il bossait pour lui, qu'il partageait presque toutes ses pensées. Presque toutes.

« Ok, Jim... Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?  
- Si je meurs, tue les tous. Ne fais pas d'exception. »

.

_« Il fallait une chute, comme à toute bonne histoire. Quelque chose de percutant. Je suis à peu près certain que Jim avait prévu toutes les possibilités de cette chute. Ce que Sherlock ne savait pas, c'était que Jim serait mort dans tous les cas. Il lui a posé un ultimatum, Sherlock l'a détourné, mais il n'a pas gagné. Il n'a pas gagné, parce que c'était son plan, une possibilité parfaitement envisagée et qu'il y a Sebastian derrière lui. Et il finira le travail. »_

_._

Ils sont tous morts. Ils sont tous déjà morts, comme toi. Il faut juste que leurs corps cessent d'être animés, que leurs bouches cessent de parler. Ca peut s'arranger. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre maintenant. Tout à gagner. Il n'y a rien après la mort. Tu le sais bien. L'enfer est vide, le paradis aussi, parce qu'il n'y a rien à y mettre. Toute souffrance est ici, après, c'est terminé, définitivement terminé. Alors ça peut s'arranger. Ce sera superbe. L'apothéose. Tout va s'arranger.


End file.
